Meddling
by kuramalempin
Summary: The Dazzlings return to Canterlot High, and are soon turned into Rarity's new meddling project. Ship Armada: Aria Blaze X Sonata Dusk Fluttershy X Rainbow Dash Adagio X Sunset Shimmer Rarity X Applejack
"This chemistry test is worth half my grade this quarter and I'm going to flunk it!" Rainbow Dash groans upset.

"Well maybe if you actually studied Rainbow Dash," Rarity mumbles filing away at her nails.

"Hey!" She objects loudly. "I study-"

"Shhhh you two wait," Sunset whispers as the group goes silent.

They look at each other in confusion until they hear, "I don't know why you're even here! First principal Celestia lets Sunset Shimmer slide and now you too?" The group quickly turns their attention towards the voice seeing a group of boys standing over a blue haired girl with her face buried in her knees.

"Is that," AJ starts.

"The Dazzlings?" Rarity finishes.

"Well one of them," Sunset mumbles watching. "But where are the other two?"

"And why are they here again?" Fluttershy asks.

"There's one!" Pinkie chimes as she points to the purple haired dazzling making her way over to the group of boys. She stands in front of the blue dazzling and growls at the bullies threateningly until they pretend to look somewhere else and dart off. She kneels down and taps the smaller siren's shoulder. The blue haired girl soon tackles the bigger one into a hug lying down on the grass. The group giggles as the purple one quickly pushes her off and helps her to her feet.

The two start to walk away when Rarity chimes, "hey!" The blue one quickly turns around then runs up to the group with a big smile. The purple siren rolls her eyes and walks up beside her.

"Sonata, you know they hate us, you can't just run up to them," she sighs.

"If they hated us they wouldn't try to talk to us duh!" The blue one chimes back then smiles at the group.

"You're the Dazzlings aren't you?" Rainbow Dash asks skeptically.

"Two of them," the bigger siren flatly states.

"Where's the third one?" Sunset asks slightly glaring in distrust.

The two girls look at each other; the blue one wears a big smile and pleadingly looks at the other, making her sigh. "Go ahead Sonata; I know you'll tell anyway."

The bubbly siren grins happily then exclaims, "After you guys beat us at the battle of the bands, Adagio was furious! She was yelling and blaming it all on Aria and I! So Aria got mad that she was yelling at me and she told Adagio she had no right to act like that! Then she told Adagio she was lucky that she and I have followed her so long! Well Adagio stormed out of the house and moved all her stuff out! So we haven't seen her since."

The group gets wide eyes then Fluttershy softly mumbles, "What brings you back to school?"

The bluenette points to her partner indicating it's her turn to explain. The purple siren rolls her eyes then states, "after Adagio left, Sonata still wanted to come to this school because she liked Taco Tuesday and the classroom pet. She's stubborn and I'm not stupid enough to leave her alone. So here we are."

"Who exactly are we? I don't want to call y'all the Dazzlins all the time," Applejack says with a small smile.

"Sonata Dusk!" The blue one chimes with a big smile.

"Aria Blaze," the purple one grumbles at the enthusiasm of Sonata.

"How the hay did y'all get the name the Dazzlin's?" AJ asks confused.

"Adagio Dazzling," Aria finishes with an eye roll, "she named the group after herself."

The group nods then smiles widely. "I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash," she introduces. The group waves with big smiles.

"Pleasure to meet y'all!" AJ hoots happily. Sonata opens her mouth happily but shuts it when a bell rings. "You're fine sugar cube, that's the five minute bell to your first class. You ain't late," AJ chimes.

"Who is your first? Or do you have a free period first like all of us?" Pinkie asks.

Sonata digs through Aria's backpack and pulls out a piece of paper. "Mr. Clover," the blunette reads.

"Sonata!" Aria softly growls, "He's halfway across campus why didn't you check sooner?" Sonata just gives her a confused look then smiles. "Forget it. Here I'll show you where you class is," Aria sighs putting the class schedule back in her bag.

"Then you'll be late?" Sonata asks feeling a little guilty.

"Not if you run," Aria snaps as she grabs Sonata's hand dragging her away.

The group stands there giggling at the pair. "They certainly seem happier without Adagio, even if they did lose a sister," Sunset says happily.

"You can say that again!" AJ hoots grinning.

"I really hope Aria isn't late," Fluttershy whispers worryingly. Pinkie taps her shoulder and points at Aria running across the school yard passing students who are parting like the Red Sea, and she makes it to the class room door just as the bell rings for the first class.

"Record time!" Rainbow cheers. "From one side of the campus to the other, while stopping for a second to drop her sister off at class, in two minutes is Aria Blaze!" Rainbow cheers in her best imitation of a sports announcer voice. The group laughs at her antics.

"As charming as you are Rainbow Dash, we do have to get Band practice in as our first period," Rarity teases. Rainbow Dash huffs as the group walks towards the band room.

"Fluttershy let me borrow her notes before the test and I actually think I did pretty good!" Rainbow Dash boasts sitting down at the lunch table.

"I couldn't just let you fail Dashie," Fluttershy softly says with a loving smile.

"You're too kind," Rainbow Dash laughs at her own pun happily.

"Hi guys!" Sonata cheers sitting down at the table.

"Ugh Sonata. You have to ask before sitting down at their table, this isn't ours." Aria sighs walking up behind her.

The blunette thinks for a second then exclaims, "Can we sit with you?" The group laughs as Aria hits her hand into her face.

"Course y'all can," Applejack chimes at the pair.

Aria takes a seat by Sonata and says, "thank you."

"It's no problem at all. So how was your first day so far?" Fluttershy asks them softly.

"It's been great!" Sonata chimes.

"It wasn't awful," Aria mumbles setting her backpack beside her chair.

"You're so negative Ari!" Sonata whines gently hitting Aria's arm.

Aria glares down Sonata and growls, "you're what's making the day awful Sonny." Sonata grins happily and hugs Aria's arm, then is soon meet by a hand pushing her off.

"You two make me wish I had a sibling!" Sunset giggles at the two.

They look at each other confused then at the group. "Sibling?" They say in unison.

"Y'all are sisters... Ain't ya?" Applejack asks slowly. The two girls break into a fit of giggles.

"Ari's not my sister!" Sonata chimes laughing.

The group looks confused. "You, Aria, and Adagio aren't sisters?" Rarity tries to clarify.

"Of course not," Aria states back to her calm composure, "we're just the only three sirens left in the world."

The group ponders this info until Pinkie exclaims, "OH! So your species gotta stick together?" The two girls nod in agreement.

"Well since you aren't sisters! I now have questions!" Rarity cheers about to be nosy.

"Okay, ask away," Aria says skeptically.

"Well if you aren't sisters how-" the bell cuts her off.

Aria immediately turns to Sonata who chimes, "I have Algebra ll next!" making the sarcastic siren sigh.

"At least you're getting your exercise Aria!" Pinkie cheers trying to show them the silver lining.

"If I'm ever late because of you, you're dead," Aria growls quickly snatching up her backpack and Sonata's as well.

"You love me!" Sonata chimes grabbing Aria's hand dragging her off.

"If you know where you're going why am I coming?" they hear Aria snap.

"Cause you love me grumpy gills!" they hear the bubbly siren squeal in delight. The whole group breaks out in laughs.

Once the laughter dies down, Rainbow Dash looks at Rarity with a raised eyebrow. "What sparked your curiosity now Rarity? You had your nosy face."

Rarity squeaks happily. "Now that they aren't sisters they're so much cuter!" The group all look at her to elaborate. "If they were sisters, it'd make sense that they were so close and touchy! But since they're not, I've deemed only one thing! They like each other! And I shall help them figure it out!"

"Oooorrrr," Applejack states trying to reason, "they've been friends couple thousand years and are just close."

"But they would be adorable together!" Rarity squeals.

"You thought they were kin a few minutes ago!" AJ says trying to talk her out of it.

"But now that I know they aren't, they're adorable!" Rarity chimes obviously on a new mission. The group sighs heavily.

"You know we shouldn't meddle right?" Rainbow Dash asks already knowing the response she would receive.

"We most definitely have to! They were obviously made for one another!" Rarity cheers. "There she goes again sprinting across the lunch room all because she wanted to walk Sonata to class!" She sings motioning toward Aria running through the groups of kids. Trixie stands in Aria's way talking to people obliviously, so Aria jumps on a chair and leaps over Trixie and her friends sprinting down the hall.

"She's a ninja!" Rainbow yells excitedly.

"I feel like I wouldn't wanna be tusslin' with her," Applejack mumbles in awe.

"Don't bully Sonata and you won't have to," Sunset jokes smiling. The group laughs as they stand up getting ready to head to their last class of the day.

"Now girls! I have a plan! Operation Arisona will soon be in motion!" Rarity claps her hands together smiling.

Instead of objecting and trying to be the voice of reason, Applejack just sighs, "what's the plan Rarity?"

"Well!-"

"Hi guys!" Sonata runs up to the group by the statue. "I'm in such a good mood! I love algebra!

"We've been alive four thousand years and I still can't figure out X," Aria mumbles joining the group.

"I'll help you Ari!" Sonata cheers.

"Oh joy, an Einstein who can't work a toaster," Aria grumbles rolling her eyes.

The group laughs at the pair, "you two are always so funny!" Pinkie exclaims.

"We didn't make a joke?" Sonata asks confused.

"Just forget it Sonata," Aria sighs slamming her hand to her face. Sonata just smiles widely in response.

"Oh Ari! When we get home can you help me with my science homework? I don't understand genius!" Sonata says with a confused look on her face.

Aria lets out a deep sigh, "you'll never understand genius. It's genus. And yes, I'll help you at home. Let's go."

"Wait!" Rarity chimes. "Uhm where do you live? I shall give you a ride there!"

The pair looks at each other then looks at the group. "You really don't-"

"I won't take no for an answer!" She grabs the two Sirens and drags them off toward her car with the group on her heels.

"You only have five seats?" Sonata asks confused.

"Fluttershy rides with Rainbow Dash on her motorcycle; she'll follow us over there!" Rarity sings as she puts everyone's bags in the trunk.

"There are six of us though," Aria states, thinking it was obvious.

"Oh no I didn't think of that!" Rarity says pretending to be oblivious. The group quickly catches on to her plan.

"We could just sit reeeeaaallly close!" Pinkie says putting her shoulders right against Aria trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Or you could tie me to the front," Aria grumbles pushing Pinkie off.

"I'll just sit in your lap Ari no big deal! They're being nice enough to offer!" Sonata chimes not wanting to disappoint her friends. Aria was about to object, but Rarity was practically pushing everyone in the car as she jumps in the driver seat. Aria sits down and Sonata soon hops in Aria's lap burying her face into her neck.

"I'm so glad we only live a few blocks away," Aria mumbles wrapping her arms around Sonata's waist so she was comfy.

Rarity smiles at the pair then winks at Applejack in the passenger seat showing her plan was working.

"Just tell me where girls!" Rarity says starting to drive down the road.

Aria states directions, but to her it feels like Rarity took that wrong turn on purpose to make this car ride longer. She couldn't figure out a reason for that theory, so she stuck with that Rarity was bad with left and right.

"Right here," Aria states as the car brakes to a stop.

The group climbs out of the car and Sonata jumps out of the car then extends her hand to Aria helping her out of her seat. Aria walks up the steps and jams a key into the lock unlocking the door.

"Come on in!" Sonata chimes motioning everyone inside. Rainbow Dash pulls up behind Rarity's car and quickly jumps off helping Fluttershy down. The whole group walks inside the Sirens' apartment.

"It isn't much. Right now we only have a few chairs and bar stools for you to sit on. Sonata broke the couch by jumping on it, and Adagio took her recliner." Aria states looking at the living room.

"Its perfect darling," Rarity assures her taking a seat in a chair. She looks around the room. "Is that your bed?" She asks pointing to a pallet on the floor in front of the television.

"Nope! That's where we lay when we watch TV since we don't have a couch!" Sonata pipes plopping down in the pallet happily. Aria sighs and motions for Sunset Shimmer to walk with her to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asks hoping the siren hadn't caught on to Rarity's meddling.

"What do your friends like to drink?" Aria asks looking through the cup boards getting down glasses.

"Oh is that all?" Sunset laughs trying to hide her relief. "Rarity will take a cup of tea, Pinkie Pie would love anything with sugar, Applejack loves cider, Rainbow Dash would take a Gatorade, Fluttershy will just take water, and I'll have water as well." Sunset says happily. The two girls start fixing drinks on a tray then head into the living room. Aria hands a hot cocoa to Pinkie Pie, water to Fluttershy and Sunset, a glass of cider to Applejack, a bottle of Gatorade to Rainbow Dash, and a mug of cocoa to Sonata.

"This is mighty kind of ya!" Applejack says taking a sip of her cider.

"You didn't get anything for you," Sunset says with realization.

"We always share because Aribear isn't big on sugar!" Sonata chimes pulling Aria down on the pallet beside her. Rarity quickly sips her tea to hide her smile to the pair.

"Don't ever call me that again Sonata," Aria growls at the girl.

"You love it!" Sonata cheers throwing her arms around Aria's waist.

"Hot!" Aria grits through her teeth as the hot cocoa in Sonata's hands make contact with her shirt.

"I forgot I had it in my hand!" Sonata quickly pleads feeling guilty.

Aria was about to growl, but then saw the sad look on Sonata's face and sighs. "I'm going to change shirts and get you another drink." She stands up and walks down the hall.

"You're not mad?" Sonata asks surprised. No answer came.

"So is her room down the hall by yours?" Rarity asks pretending not to be as curious as she is.

"Nope! We share a room! This was only a two bedroom and Adagio had one so we shared the other one! Now we're too used to sharing a room so we use Dagi's old room for storage space!" Sonata explains cheerfully.

Rarity raises an eyebrow at the girl. "You share a room?"

"Yep!" Sonata cheers jumping up, "Wanna see it?" The group follows her down the hall as she opens the door. The room is split down the middle with a neat, dark blue and black room on one side, and a bright pink and purple messy room full of taco wrappers on the other.

"Sorry it's messy in here! I had tacos yesterday!" Sonata cheers going over to the bright purple side of the room and plops down on the bed smiling. Aria emerges from the closet in a black tank top and ripped skinny jeans with a small smile happily comfortable.

"Showing them our room?" She asks looking at the blue siren.

"Yep!" Sonata grins happily. Aria rolls her eyes hiding her smile then gently takes a seat on her bed on the blue side of the room.

"You two seem to be exact opposites in every way," Rarity peeps in smiling.

"Opposites attract!" Sonata cheers grinning widely at the purple Siren across the way.

Aria gives a small smile and stands up. "How about you bring that homework in the living room Sonny? I'll go ahead and grab you another drink." She starts to walk down the hall and mumbles to herself smiling, "I'm glad opposites attract."

The group starts back towards the living room taking their respective seats as Sonata plops down in the pallet with a biology book.

"Don't you spill this on me," Aria grumbles, gently walking towards the pallet with the mug of cocoa.

Sonata takes it smiling at Aria sincerely. "You didn't have to do that," Sonata softly says.

"I wanted to," Aria mumbles sitting beside Sonata a lot closer than she usually does, with there shoulders touching.

"Well it was sweet of you! And you're suppose to be the mean one?" Sonata teases resting her head on Aria's shoulder.

"I could've thrown it on you," Aria mumbles opening up the text book.

"But you love me!" Sonata pleads earning a laugh from the purple haired girl.

"Tell yourself whatever you want Sonata." The blue siren smiles up at the purple one looking into her eyes lovingly.

They stay in the gaze until Pinkie asks loudly, "do you have any whip cream?" The pair breaks their gaze and Aria jumps up heading toward the kitchen. Pinkie soon receives an elbow from Sunset Shimmer and a light kick from Rarity, but she sits there confused not knowing what she did.

"Here you go," Aria says handing Pinkie Pie a full can of whip cream. Pinkie Pie immediately sprays the can straight into her mouth grinning happily.

Aria takes her seat by Sonata and sets the textbook on both their laps. "So you two have been in school thousands of years and still need help with homework?" Rainbow Dash asks looking at the two confused. "And I thought I was bad at school!"

Aria cuts her eyes at Rainbow Dash and growls out, "I do great in school, Sonata just had trouble in science because her brain wants to act like this is equestrian anatomy, and it isn't."

Rainbow Dash looks down sheepishly a little embarrassed that she got snapped at. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

Aria nods at her accepting the apology, while Sonata stands up holding the text book, "I'll just work on it in class tomorrow Ari! Thank you though!" She chimes as she runs down the hall to their room to put the book away.

Aria softly glares at Rainbow Dash.

"Did she do that cause of what I said?"

Aria sighs. "Yes. She isn't the brightest, but the blind can see that. So she always asks me for homework help. It's a little annoying, but I do it. Last time when Adagio asked her why she was so stupid that she had to have my help; Sonata cried in her room and told me I didn't have to help her anymore. It's just a soft spot for her."

Rainbow Dash looks down feeling guilty as Sonata comes into the room sitting on the floor by Aria.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow says softly.

"For what?" Sonata asks grinning.

"The joke," Rainbow says sadly.

Sonata looks at her confused for a minute then just smiles. "Don't worry about it!"

"But you got upset?" Rainbow asks looking at her.

"Nope! I just realized I was bored of it! And my friends are here, and who wants to do homework when friends are here?" She cheers happily.

"So you're not upset?"

"Of course not! I am bad in school! That's why I have Aribear to help me," she exclaims tackling Aria into a hug on the floor.

"If you don't get off me Sonata I'm strangling you!" Aria growls trying to wrestle the smaller girl off of her.

"But you'll strangle me anyway for calling you Aribear!" The bluenette giggles as she pins down the purple one.

The group laughs at the pair as Aria tries to crawl out of Sonata's grip, but to no avail. She grabs onto the wall trying to pull herself away. "Sonata!"

Sonata quickly lets go and Aria bumps her head into the wall. Aria stands up rubbing her head grumbling in an inaudible language.

"Those are bad words!" Sonata teases at Aria.

"You're lucky it's in Siren," Aria snarls helping the blue one to her feet.

"You love me!" Sonata cheers going to hug Aria again.

"No!" Aria snaps quickly moving out of the way of Sonata's hug.

"You two are too adorable!" Rarity chimes unintentionally out loud. She quickly gets wide eyes as she realizes she said it aloud.

"Huh?" Sonata asks turning to her. "We're adorable?"

"Uhm yes!" Pinkie chimes.

"For realzies?"

"Most definitely! You are a colorful pair!" Rarity says trying to act like she meant it in a friendly way. Sonata looks at her confused.

"Look at the time!" Rainbow Dash exclaims looking at her bare wrist. "We've gotta go!" The group quickly stands up.

"Oh okay!" Sonata says, "I'll walk you out!"

"No darling you're fine! Your house is simply lovely! We shall have to do this again soon!" Rarity sings as they head to the door. The group quickly heads out of the house to their cars.

"Rarity!" Applejack softly snaps.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud Applejack!" She snaps back.

"You have to admit though, they were kind of cute together," Fluttershy whispers.

"They truly were! That means more meddling is in order! We just have to figure out what to do next!" Rarity cheers clapping her hands together in delight.

"Let's throw them a house warming party tomorrow!" Pinkie exclaims, "we can bring them gifts!" The group all agree to the idea.

"We better get off their door step before they think we just didn't want to talk to them," Sunset Shimmer says laughing. The group piles into their cars and head to their respective houses.

"That was odd!" Sonata says bringing all the glasses to the kitchen.

"Maybe they had something to do," Aria mumbles as she runs water in the sink.

"Hm maybe! Hey, since our friends aren't here anymore, can you help me with that homework?" Sonata asks giving Aria puppy dog eyes.

Aria smiles at Sonata. "Sure Sonny, get it set up on your bed, I'll be in there when I finish up the dishes." Sonata runs off down the hall leaving a smiling Aria.

"She's something else," she mumbles to herself turning off the water. She walks down the hall towards their room. She opens up the door and sits down on the bed beside Sonata.

"It's really simple if you can break it down. They're species, a family, a genus," Aria starts naming off the pyramid and pointing at the pictures in the book.

After about ten minutes of studying, Sonata yawns laying her head on Aria's shoulder.

"Hey you goofball, I'm suppose to be teaching you science," Aria mumbles gently shrugging her shoulder up.

"But you're comfy!" Sonata whines snuggling into Aria's shoulder again. Aria sighs knowing she couldn't get through to a sleepy, whiny Sonata. She closes the text book moving it to the side of the bed.

"Go ahead and lay down Sonata, we'll do more in the morning," Aria says starting to stand up. She is pulled back down by the weight on her arm.

"Sonata!" She softly snaps at the sleeping girl with a death grip on her arm.

Aria sighs and lays down, "I could've sworn we got different beds for a reason." The sleeping Sonata snuggles into her chest smiling. "You're such a dork," Aria mumbles with a smile as she wraps her arm around Sonata's body snugly.

Sonata stirs awake inwardly mumbling at her alarm. She clicks it off then nuzzles into the warmth in her bed then pauses.

"Warmth?" She mumbles slowly opening her eyes. "Eppp!" She squeals blushing pink jumping out of the bed.

Aria groans burying her face into the pillow.

"Shhh Sonny," comes a mumbled blur of words.

"W-we have to get up Ari!" stammers Sonata fiddling with her thumbs blushing.

"Do we have to Sonny?" Aria mumbles rolling over on her back to look at Sonata.

"Y-yes Ari! We have school today!" Sonata stammers pulling on Aria's arm. Aria grumbles and pulls the blue siren in bed with her.

"Let's skip today Sonny," the purple one mumbles as she nuzzles into Sonata's neck. The bluenette turns dark pink.

"Y-you're s-still asleep Aribear, you j-just have to w-wake up some more," Sonata stutters trying to get out of the bed.

"It's so cute when you call me Aribear," the half asleep siren whispers down Sonata's neck. The blue siren shudders.

"Y-you hate it when I call you that!" Sonata squeaks out very high pitched.

The purple siren just softly chuckles and tightens her grip on the blue one starting to go to sleep again.

"It's our s-second day of school we can't just s-skip," Sonata squeaks turning dark red from the neck up. Aria nuzzles into Sonata's body falling back asleep.

"You can't say I didn't try Ari," Sonata says smiling as she pulls the purple siren close. The two fall into a blissful sleep.

"I'm telling you Rarity, it's their second day, and it's a Friday! They just skipped!" Rainbow Dash says as they walk up the steps of the Siren's house.

"They aren't you Rainbow Dash," Rarity scoffs as she goes to knock on the door. The group waits a few minutes.

"Maybe they aren't home," Fluttershy says softly.

Rarity gets slightly disappointed then reaches for the door know turning it.

"It's open?" She says questioningly. The group walks into the house looking for the pair.

"Let's check their room," Sunset says worryingly. She quickly heads down the hall throwing open the door.

"D'awww!" She squeals then quickly covers her mouth.

"What are you-AWWWW!" Rarity squeals at the end. They group peers in the room seeing the adorable scene on the bed.

Aria is snuggled into Sonata's neck and chest with her arms wrapped around the smaller siren's waist tightly with their legs intertwined.

Rarity quickly pulls out her phone and snaps a picture, but the sounds clicks loudly.

"Hmmm?" The blue siren mumbles stirring awake.

"You woke em up!" AJ quietly snaps at Rarity.

"Hi guys," Sonata sleepily mumbles rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh not long sugar cube, we're sorry to wake y'all up! Y'all looked rather cozy," Applejack quickly apologizes smiling.

"Y'all?" Sonata asks looking at her confused.

"You and Aria silly!" Pinkie exclaims pointing to Aria. Sonata turns to where she's pointing then turns the darkest shade of red possible.

"Eeeeppp!" Sonata squeaks quickly jumping out of bed, causing the bigger siren who was laying on her to land on the floor.

"Damn it Sonny!" Aria snaps quickly waking up from the fall.

"I-I'm sorry Aribear!" Sonata quickly squeals going to help her up from the ground.

"You can wake me up for school a different way," Ari growls rubbing her head.

"Actually you two missed school today," Fluttershy softly says.

"What?!" The two sirens yell in unison.

"You two skipped to cuddle!" Rainbow teases grinning at the pair.

Sonata turns dark red and Aria looks at her confused and asks "Cuddle?"

"So why are you guys here?" Sonata quickly chimes in over Aria's question.

"Well you two weren't in school today, and we got worried! And we brought house warming gifts!" Pinkie cheers extending a package to the pair.

"A house warming party? We've been living here!" Sonata laughs happily.

"Yes! But now it's just you two so now it's a new house to you!" Pinkie exclaims trying to explain her logic. The sirens look at each other for a second then one laughs and the other shakes her head.

"Let's just head to the living room, and I'll grab you some drinks," Sonata says happily as she leads the way to the room. The group follows happily after the bubbly young girl.

Aria stays behind and looks at her bed then Sonata's. "Cuddled?" She mumbles with a slight pink tint.

"Here you go guys! Apple juice for Applejack, Green Tea for Fluttershy and Rarity, a Rockstar for Rainbow Dash, a milkshake for Pinkie Pie, water for Sunset, and a Black tea for Aribe... Where's Aria?" Sonata asks holding the last mug in her hand looking around.

"Right here Sonny," she says from the hallway walking into the room. "Sorry I was making a phone call."

"It's okay Aria! Who were you calling?" Sonata asks handing her the mug.

"You'll see in a minute," Aria says taking the mug with a small smile. The group looks at her confused.

"This tea is really good Sonny," Aria says ignoring the group's curiosity.

"You can't just leave us hanging!" Rainbow complains at the purple siren.

Aria just smiles then sips her tea. "So why did you bring us gifts?"

"It's a house warming party!" Pinkie squeals extending her gift to the sirens.

"Do we open them?" Sonata asks confused.

"Of course! Silly billies!" Pinkie cheers excitedly.

The pair looks at each other, then slowly open the gift from Pinkie Pie.

"It's a picnic basket?" Aria asks.

"Yep! And it's filled with boxes of cake mix! So we besties can go on a picnic together! And you can bring cake!" Pinkie cheers happily.

"I love cake!" Sonata cheers setting the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you," Aria states with a small smile.

"Is yours the cute little tree Fluttershy?" Sonata asks looking at the small misshapen plant.

"It's a bonsai tree," Fluttershy softly chimes.

"We don't have room for a full grown tree!" Sonata worryingly says with wide eyes.

"That's as big as it gets Sonny," Aria says picking up the tree and walking it over to the kitchen table sitting it in the center.

"It stays little?" Sonata asks astounded.

"It doesn't grow old, just like us, so it's perfect Fluttershy thank you," Aria says sitting back down by the Siren.

"So if the plant is from Fluttershy, who is the smaller plants from?" Sonata asks pointing to the small black container.

"It's a spice window garden," Applejack calls out smiling.

"You guys like to liven up the place don't you?" Aria asks gently placing the small container in the window sill.

"If you like lively, you'll love my gift!" Rarity cheers in delight.

"I should be afraid," Aria mumbles handing the gift to Sonata. She slowly opens the box and pulls out a pair of curtains. One pair is blue and black with Aribear stitched across the bottom, and the other is pink and turquoise with Sonny stitched on the bottom.

"C-couples curtains?" Sonata stammers out with a tinge of pink.

"They'll be nice in our room," Aria says smiling. "They match our rooms."

"Y-yeah! That's right...I didn't think about our rooms first," Sonata stutters out shaking the thoughts out of her head looking down.

"Are you okay?" Aria asks gently putting her hand underneath Sonata's head tilting it up to look in her eyes.

"M-my tummy just feels weird," Sonata stammers out turning darker red looking in Aria's eyes.

"I'll grab you something to settle it then," Aria says with a small smile then heads to the kitchen. Sonata breathes a breath of relief then looks at the group.

"Sorry girls! I don't know what came over me!" Sonata quickly chimes back to her usual composure.

"I know!" Rarity squeals in delight clapping her hands together. "I knew you two were simply adorable!"

Sonata was about to ask until a knock at the door caught her attention. "It's for me," Aria says from the kitchen walking towards the door.

"You Aria Blaze?" The man asks as she opens the door.

"Yes I am," she replies signing the paper he extends.

"Alright! Bring it in boys!" He yells down the hall loudly.

A group of men carry in a couch through the front door then gently sets it down in the living room.

"There you go miss, anything else?" The men asks Aria.

"That's all, thank you very much." The men tip their caps then head out the front door.

"You bought a couch Ari?" Sonata asks happily as she runs up hugging Aria from behind.

"Yes, I made the call this morning," she says smiling. "No more sitting on the floor to watch Television."

"OH MY GOSH IT'S COMFY!" Rainbow Dash yells plopping down on the couch.

Applejack quickly jumps on the couch on the other end. "Shoot yeah it is!"

"You better not break this one Sonny," Aria threatens sitting on the couch in between the pair.

"I won't!" Sonata chimes immediately taking her place in Aria's lap laying her head on the bigger siren's shoulder.

"I'm serious Sonata! You broke the last one!" Aria snaps at the bubbly siren in her lap.

"But I know you've forgiven me because you haven't pushed me out of your lap yet Aribear!" Sonata teases gently bopping Aria's nose. Aria playfully bites at Sonata's fingers nipping at her fingertips.

"I knew you stuck around for a reason Aria. I should've known it was Sonata," a voice from the front door teases coldly.

Everyone in the room turns their head seeing the missing siren leaning against the door. "Dagi?" Sonata squeals jumping out of Aria's lap.

"The one and only," Adagio replies walking into her house shutting the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash growls at the evil girl.

"I live here? I should ask you what are you doing here?" Adagio asks thinking she was stating the obvious.

"They said you left?" Sunset asks referring to the siren pair.

"I always leave when I'm mad at them, and then come back once I cool off," Adagio says joining the group on the couch.

"Your room is just like you left it, as long as you brought the recliner back," Aria teases back at the evil siren.

"That is my favorite gaming chair of course I brought it back!" Adagio says proudly. "It's in my car of course."

"I am not carrying that thing in here," Aria snaps emphasizing the word not.

Adagio just laughs in response. "That's right, you aaaannndd Sonata will carry it in here."

Aria growls at the siren and Sonata grins happily. "We'll move it Dagi! I'm just glad you're back! While we're gone you can meet our new friends!" Sonata chimes dragging an unhappy Aria out the door.

"What's your angle?" Rainbow Dash snaps at the siren on the couch.

"Hoping to be 150 when they bring my recliner in here," Adagio playfully teases. Rainbow Dash narrows her eyes.

"Relax," she says running her finger up Rainbow's chin flicking her chin up playfully. "I can't do any damage to you or your friends anymore."

"That doesn't make you good!" Sunset snaps at the siren.

Adagio laughs at the girl. "I'll be civil to you, but I won't be good. I'm not even good to those two idiots outside," she remarks pointing out the glass door to the pair trying to get the recliner out of the car.

"Lift with your legs!" She cheers laughing.

"You really are awful aren't you!" Sunset snaps angrily.

"Calm down Shimmer, you haven't seen me awful yet," Adagio flirtatiously teases with a wink. Sunset turns a shade of pink when the siren calls her by her last name.

"D-don't call me that," she tries to snap, but it falls short of anger.

"That's your name. I could do worse," Adagio says with a smirk.

"Sonata if you make me drop this chair I swear to god!" Aria snaps trying to get through the front door.

"Shhhh Aribear you love me!" Sonata chimes pushing the chair through the door.

"Quit flirting you two and get my chair in here!" Adagio playfully snaps laughing.

"It's in here!" Aria remarks back pushing the chair into its correct spot.

"My room better not be touched," Adagio says sitting in her chair comfortably.

"We just stored your video games in there Dagi!" Sonata chimes happily.

"You play video games?" Applejack asks curious.

"Play is an understatement," Aria mumbles.

"Say something about it Aria," Adagio growls at the purple siren.

"I'm not the one who broke a glass because she lost one hundred thousand blood echoes," Aria smirks at the siren.

"You don't know how hard those are to come by!" Adagio defends huffing.

The whole room laughs at the defeated siren. "You're not as mean as you put on Adagio," Sunset Shimmer teases sticking her tongue out at her.

Adagio smirks to herself then pulls Sunset into her lap in the chair. "Don't think you can tease me Sunny," she purrs in her ear.

Sunset quickly jumps up turning red as Adagio laughs victoriously.

"I love how you have only just met and you can be so close!" Pinkie chimes grinning at Sunset and Adagio.

"She just has such a bonding effect on me," Adagio laughs smiling evilly.

"You just met me!" Sunset tries to snap but ends up cracking her voice turning pink.

"And I've loved every minute of it Shimmer," she remarks with a wink. The whole group smiles at Sunset Shimmer as she quickly looks at the ground.

"You've changed this place since I've been here," Adagio says looking around the room.

"We threw a house party and brought gifts!" Pinkie cheers happily.

"We even have new curtains!" Sonata grins widely.

"Courtesy of you I presume?" Adagio asks looking at Rarity.

"Guilty!" Rarity playfully sings smiling.

Adagio gives her a slight annoyed glare, "could you-" Rainbow Dash's stomach growls loudly.

"Hungry?" Pinkie asks giggling at the noise.

"I skipped breakfast today!" Rainbow Dash defensively says.

"I'll cook," Adagio says getting out of her recliner.

"As in... Grill cook?!" Sonata asks excitedly.

"Is my grill still on the patio?" Adagio asks the siren.

"Yes it is! And your "cook this and grill" apron is in the kitchen!" Sonata laughs smiling wide.

"Let's move this party outside then," Adagio says slightly happy.

The group all cheers and head out towards the backyard.

Adagio comes out a few minutes later in her apron with a tray of raw meat.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Rainbow cheers laughing.

"I only have hamburgers, hotdogs, and chicken, fresh out of horses," Adagio teases lighting a match throwing it on the grill.

"I guess that will have to do," Rainbow Dash says pretending to be sad. The group chats idly for a few minutes before Adagio looks around.

"You're missing one?" Everyone looks around.

"Your girlfriend is missing," she says referring to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow turns pink and tries to growl out, "she's not my girlfriend."

"Who are you convincing lucky charms me or you?" Adagio laughs.

"She's p-playing with the birds over there," Dash mumbles blushing.

Adagio turns to the field by her yard and sees the yellow girl next to a tree with a bird on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back. Aria watch this," she says walking into the house.

"Sure?" Aria asks walking up to the grill.

A few more minutes pass then Adagio comes out with another plate.

"You can sit back down now," she says to Aria who complies. Adagio empties the plates contents on the grill then keeps cooking.

"It smells great!" Applejack cheers out excitedly.

"I always get so excited when Dagi cooks!" Sonata chimes

"It's super good?" Pinkie asks with a look of glee.

"The best," Aria states smiling.

"Food's done!" They hear Rainbow yell down the backyard trying to get Fluttershy's attention.

"Why don't you go get her?" Aria suggests to the loyal pony.

"Uh okay," Rainbow murmurs turning a tinge of pink then sprints off toward the girl. The group watches the two talk.

"She's so awkward!" Rarity whines. "Just look, every time she talks to Fluttershy alone she scratches the back of her neck!"

"Oh leave her alone I think it's cute," Sunset says smiling at the two.

"Here they come!" Pinkie chimes as the two girls make their way back then take their seats.

"Here you go," Adagio says setting down a plate of grilled meat in front of everyone but Fluttershy.

Then she grabs tongs and puts the stuff from the grill and puts it on a plate, putting it in front of Fluttershy, making everyone at the table eye it weirdly.

"I grilled you vegetables since it's painfully obvious you don't eat animals," Adagio states to the timid girl.

"Thank you very much," Fluttershy says very gratefully to the observant siren.

"You do have a heart Dagi!" Sonata chimes grinning widely.

"My heart is as big as your brain Sonata," Adagio snaps at the bubbly girl. Sonata looks at her confused then looks at Aria to explain; then the two sirens hit their hands into their faces in unison at the blue siren's comment.

"You three were made to be together," Sunset laughs at them.

"They love me! They won't admit it though!" Sonata exclaims hugging the purple siren in the seat next to her.

"Ugh get off Sonny! Go hug Adagio," the bigger siren softly snaps.

"Don't put her on me she's your girlfriend!" Adagio remarks back.

Aria turns dark pink and Sonata looks at Adagio confused. "You don't want a hug?"

Adagio sighs knowing her comment went over the oblivious siren's head. "Come on Sonata," she grumbles opening her arms for a hug.

"For realzies?!" She squeals then jumps up death squeezing Adagio.

"I have regrets," Adagio tries to snap and push the smallest girl away. Sonata quickly let's go and hops back in her seat beside Aria.

Adagio rolls her eyes at the two sirens then walks inside the house to put her apron away.

"Those two were made for each other by a twist of fate," she mumbles putting the apron on the hook. She starts to walk outside then stops and looks at the fridge. It is soon opened and she heads outside.

"Here Shimmer," she says setting down a drink on the table in front of the girl.

"T-thank you," she for some reason stutters then bites her tongue for being nervous. Adagio smirks and takes her seat beside Sunset.

"Can we eat now?" Pinkie asks anxiously.

"We're we not eating?" Rainbow asks with a full mouth of food looking up from her plate.

"Dashie! You're so messy," Fluttershy softly says as she wipes a napkin down Rainbow's cheek.

"I'm not going to stop you," Adagio says to the Pinkette who just grins in response.

The group soon eats away at their food suddenly a lot hungrier than they were before.

"They weren't lyin! That was good eatin," Applejack hoots happily full.

"It was delicious darling," Rarity says smiling at the cook.

"Thank you," Adagio says beaming at the compliments.

The other two sirens stand up and start to clean up the dishes to bring inside. "I'll go start the water Aribear!" Sonata chimes hugging the bigger siren's waist then runs inside with some of the dishes.

"Aribear and Sonny," Adagio teases then laughs. "You two have been together with me four thousand years and you still can't admit you like her."

"Because I don't like her, she's the worst," Aria grumbles picking up the rest of the dishes.

"But you think-," Adagio starts standing up.

"I have a date with the sink," Aria quickly grumbles walking into the house.

The group outside breaks into a fit of laughter. "You really are too hard on them dear," Rarity says smiling. "Even though they are simply adorable together!"

"I remember the day they first started getting close," Adagio says with a smile, "Aria and Sonata never got along, Aria hated her with a burning passion. Well, one day, Aria is sitting in a bar stool watching the Television, and out of nowhere, Sonata plops down in her lap saying "I love this movie!" Well since Aria was in a bar stool she almost falls and has to grab onto Sonata so she doesn't fall either so they end up with Sonata nuzzled into Aria's neck with her arms around Aria's stomach and Aria's arms around her waist. Aria immediately turns red and almost throws Sonata off of her. Well Sonata just chimes "you're right! The bar stool is uncomfy! Come to the couch!" And she pulls Aria off her barstool on to the couch then plops right back in her lap. Aria fought it for a while, then they settled in watching the movie. Then from then on, they'd cuddle like that on the couch watching movies," Adagio explains smiling.

"That's so cute!" Rarity squeals happily.

"And now they're closer than ever too!" Applejack agrees.

The door opens and a voice chimes, "you guys can come back inside! It's getting late!"

The group looks up at the sky for the first time that night, and sure enough, the sun was setting.

"I didn't realize it got so late," Fluttershy softly whispers.

"You know what that means!" Pinkie squeals jumping out of her seat.

"You better sit back down," Aria snaps knowing what was coming next.

"SLUMBER PARTY AT THE SIREN HOUSE!" She screams making the group cheer in response.

"We don't have enough beds," Aria quickly says hoping to change their minds.

"Of course we do silly," Adagio smirks standing up. "You and Sonata can share your bed, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash can share Sonata's, we have an air mattress we can put in the living room that Rarity and Applejack can share, and Pinkie Pie can have the couch."

Aria narrows her eyes at Adagio.

"It's settled!" Rarity sings standing up as well.

"To the indoors!" Rainbow cheers as the group heads inside.

The group quickly heads inside as Rainbow Dash and Applejack race to the couch.

"Bam!" Rainbow Dash yells landing on the corner of the couch.

"Nudging shoes!" Applejack curses as she sits on the end of the couch.

"You two are insane," Aria mumbles as she sits on the other end of the couch.

"They're always like that," Sunset says sitting in Adagio's recliner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sonata chimes at Sunset as she sits in Aria's lap nuzzling into her neck.

"What's she really going to do?" Sunset asks laughing. Adagio walks into the room and her eyes immediately hit Sunset Shimmer and the whole room goes quiet. Adagio walks over to her and just plops down on the arm laying her legs across Sunset's lap.

Aria and Sonata stare with wide eyes mouth agape. "What?" Adagio asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You just shared your chair," Sonata says in shock.

"Don't get used to it," Adagio snaps at the siren pair then smiles.

The sirens smile back then Sonata jumps up chiming, "I'm changing into my pajamas!" She skips down the hall.

"We don't have pajamas!" Rarity says with sudden realization.

"I'm just going to sleep in my clothes," Rainbow Dash says with a shrug.

"You and Applejack may be fine with that but I most certainly cannot!" Rarity objects.

"You can borrow something of Sonata's," Aria states standing up. "I'll go get you some pajamas. Does anybody else need clothes?" Fluttershy gently raises her hand.

"Two pair, got it," Aria says starting to walk toward the hall causing her to bump head first into Sonata. "Sonny!" Aria says quickly catching her by her waist.

Sonata quickly steadies herself putting her hands on Aria's shoulders, and Aria quickly looks down to where her hands are, resting on Sonata's hips. Her eyes trail up to Sonata's body in her tight pajama tank top. She looks at her curves and how tight the shirt is around her chest.

"Aria?" Sonata asks snapping her out of her trance.

Aria quickly removed her hands turning a shade of pink. "I'm borrowing two pairs of your pajamas," Aria mumbles walking down the hall.

"We'll come with you!" Rarity exclaims walking after her with Fluttershy on her heels.

Aria walks over to the dresser and starts digging through the clothes. "I'm sure you don't want anything revealing Fluttershy, but do you care Rarity?" Rarity shakes her head smiling. Aria throws a black tank top and sleep shorts to Rarity, then throws a grey t-shirt and sleep pants to Fluttershy. The ladies quickly change into their pajamas.

"Sorry they're a little snug ladies," Aria says as Rarity is in a skin tight black tank top and short shorts, and Fluttershy is in a tight t-shirt that shows off her curves and tight sweat pants. "Sonata always wears tight clothes."

"You don't seem to mind," Rarity teases at Aria, who turns dark red.

"I was saving her from falling!" She defends herself.

"Keep telling yourself that," Rarity teases with a laugh.

The girls head back down the hall to the living room suddenly more comfortable.

Applejack suddenly gets wide eyes when she sees Rarity in very revealing pajamas, and Rainbow Dash suddenly clears her throat loudly looking at Fluttershy, in a skin tight t-shirt and pants, the most revealing outfit she's ever worn.

The ladies start to pull bars tools over to sit on.

"Wait!" Applejack quickly says. "Y'all can sit on the couch with us! We'll scoot over some." The ladies come to the couch and Rarity sits right beside Applejack gently resting her head on her shoulder. Rainbow Dash moves aside and rests her arm on the back of the couch so Fluttershy has room to sit beside her.

"All cozy?" Sonata chimes hopping in Aria's lap happily.

"Sure are!" AJ peeps up smiling at Rarity.

Sonata quickly jumps up again, "I almost forgot!" She skips down the hall to their room again. She returns a second later with a DVD.

"Deadpool?" Rainbow Dash asks confused.

"Yep! I rented it so Aribear and I could have a movie night but since everyone is here we can watch it together!" She chimes happily. The group all agree happily. "Hey Aria?" Sonata asks, looking at her.

"Huh Yes?" She says snapping out of her trance.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sonata asks looking at her.

"Oh uh," Aria mumbles turning a shade of pink.

"She was just appreciating your beauty. That's all she talked about was how pretty you were when you left," Adagio pipes in smirking.

"S-she did?" Sonata stammers turning pink. She quickly looks away then puts the DVD in the player. She hops into Aria's lap nuzzling into her neck.

"You know Aribear," she whispers then looks into Aria's eyes, "you're pretty too." Aria swallows hard getting a lump in her throat looking into the bubbly siren's violet eyes.

"Why can't you two just admit you're perfect for each other already!" Rarity exclaims frustrated.

"I'll admit it when Applejack does," Aria snaps at the orange girl who turns red.

"I'll admit it when Rainbow Dash does!" she snaps.

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash grumbles. "I like you Fluttershy!" She says loudly. The room went silent and everyone looks at Fluttershy who is softly snoring snuggling into Dash's arm.

"I admitted it! Your turn!" Rainbow says defensively pointing at Applejack.

She turns as red as her apples. "Woah nelly," she mumbles to herself.

"R-rare, I-I'm attracted to ya." Rarity giggles at the nervousness of the cowgirl.

"You're so cute," Rarity says with a small laugh and hugs on Applejack's arm gently leaning on her shoulder.

The two girls look at Aria indicating it's her turn to spill her heart. She takes a deep breath then mumbles, "Sonata?"

"Yes Ari?" She chimes smiling.

"Ilikeyou," she says very quickly all at once.

"I like you too Aria!" She exclaims rubbing her nose against the purple siren's lovingly then gives her a big squeeze.

"I-I meant like..." Aria trails off as Sonata looks into her eyes.

"Are you okay Aribear?" She asks inching closer looking at Aria concerned. Aria swallows harder then suddenly lunges forward capturing Sonata's lips in her own.

She quickly pulls away with wide eyes. "Sonny," she softly mumbles. Sonata quickly gets out of Aria's lap looking at her for a second then runs off down the hall.

"Sonata wait!" Aria yells jumping off the couch then sighs burying her face in her hands.

"I didn't think you had the guts," Adagio says to her.

"She hates me," Aria mumbles sadly.

"She could never hate you Aria," Adagio says seriously. "Just go talk to her."

"Can't you do it?" Aria asks looking at the siren.

"This is something you have to do for yourself," Adagio says sternly. Aria sighs then slowly starts to walk down the hall towards their room. She slowly opens the door.

"Sonny?" Aria asks gently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't understand," was all Sonata said.

"I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry," Aria mumbles.

"Aria, I don't understand."

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm just going to leave you alone. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." She slowly stands up then heads to the living room.

"Well?" Rarity asks looking at Aria.

"All she said was that she didn't understand. God, I'm so stupid. We had a good thing, and I had to ruin it," Aria groans burying her face in her hands.

"I don't understand," comes a small voice from the hall.

"Sonny-"

"I don't understand Aria."

Aria swallows hard then looks down at the ground feeling like she was going to cry. "What don't you understand Sonata?"

Sonata slowly makes her way over to Aria and kneels down so she could look up and see Aria's face. She quickly leans up pecking Aria's lips smiling. "I don't understand what took you so long."

Aria quickly looks up in shock. "I thought you knew, I liked you Aribear, that's why I told you I liked you too!" She quickly hugs Aria tight nuzzling into her neck smiling wide.

"I think you broke her!" Rainbow Dash says laughing at the frozen Aria.

"I got it!" Adagio says excitedly then runs to the kitchen. "Excuse me Sonata." Sonata steps aside and Adagio throws a glass of water on Aria face.

"COLD!" Aria screams quickly snapping out of her trance. "Adagio!" She snaps.

"Just be happy Aribear, let's watch the movie!" Sonata chimes dragging Aria to the couch. She sits in her lap intertwining their fingers smiling.

Rainbow Dash wraps her arm around Fluttershy protectively as she snuggles into her chest.

Rarity tightens her grip on Applejack's arm snuggling into her lovingly, and Sunset wraps an arm around Adagio's back in the chair as they all settle down with their lovers to watch the movie with Pinkie Pie sitting criss cross in the pallet on the floor.


End file.
